When Rabbit Meets Koala
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Dua orang pemuda saling membuang muka seakan mereka akan muntah jika menatap wajah satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka mempunyai darah Eropa, bukan jaminan bahwa mereka bisa akur. NetherexNesiaxAus. Warn: AU; OOC; fem!Indo.


**Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Author: lucem ferre 123**

**Warning: AU; OOC; fem!Indonesia; dll.**

**

* * *

**

**When Rabbit Meets Koala  
**

**(Opening Song: Apricot Stone by Eva Rivas)**

**

* * *

**

Dua orang pemuda saling membuang muka seakan mereka akan muntah jika menatap wajah satu sama lain. Walaupun mereka mempunyai darah Eropa—langsung maupun tidak—bukan jaminan bahwa mereka bisa akur.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini, huh?" ketus pemuda berambut cokelat dengan mata hijau yang dihiasi oleh alis setebal England. Wajahnya masih tetap dipalingkan, tidak sudi menatap wajah lawan bicaranya sebarang satu detik.

Pemuda tinggi dengan rambut yang membentuk kumpulan bunga tulip juga tidak ingin kalah. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" sengitnya dengan angkuh.

"Tentu saja aku ingin berlibur di tempat Nesia!" jawabnya agak berteriak. "Lalu, kau?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihatnya."

Pemuda tinggi itu mencoba mengendalikan emosinya. Hampir saja sebuket bunga tulip merah terlepas dari pegangannya.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita membuka pintu rumahnya.

"Netherlands! Australia!" pekiknya, terkejut. Ia berhasil mencuri perhatian kedua pemuda yang mulanya saling buang muka itu. "Kukira siapa yang berisik di luar rumah, ternyata kalian!"

"Maaf mengganggumu, Ne—"

Belum sempat pemuda Australia itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Netherlands memotong kalimatnya dengan santai.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Nesia," gumamnya datar seakan ia tidak merasakan aura membunuh yang mengelilingi pemuda Australia di sampingnya.

Wanita yang dipanggil Nesia itu hanya terdiam sebelum berujar dengan ragu-ragu, "A-ada apa ya?"

"Sebelumnya, terimalah ini." Netherlands menyodorkan sebuket bunga tulip yang dibawanya kepada Indonesia. "Bagaimana jika menghirup udara segar di taman?" tawarnya. Seulas senyuman tak lepas darinya. Indonesia menerimanya tanpa tahu harus berekspresi seperti apa.

"Jangan kira kau datang lebih dulu, kau bisa seenaknya!" teriak Australia. "Nesia sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku seharian ini!"

Indonesia tampak seperti sedang mengingat-ingat sesuatu. Di pihak lain, Netherlands dan Australia saling bertatap tajam. Mata mereka tak ada yang berkedip sekali pun. Berkedip duluan berarti kalah, begitulah pikir mereka.

Indonesia yang baru menyadari persaingan tidak sehat ini langsung berdeham. Ia, lagi-lagi, berhasil mengambil alih perhatian kedua pemuda Eropa itu.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku lupa jika kita sudah janjian," gumam Indonesia yang ditujukan kepada Australia.

Kebiasaan lamanya tidak bisa hilang seakan telah melekat pada dirinya. Kedua pemuda itu hanya bisa menghela napas panjang saat mendengarnya. Mereka telah tahu salah satu sifat buruk yang ada pada diri wanita yang sedang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Maaf Netherlands. Aku tidak bisa menerima tawaranmu karena… seperti yang kaudengar dari Australia tadi," lanjut Indonesia dengan nada kecewa.

Senyum kemenangan seketika mengembang di bibir Australia. Netherlands hanya bisa terdiam tanpa berekspresi, ia harus menanggung malu kali ini. Indonesia yang sadar akan perubahan pada diri _ex-master_-nya itu lalu bergumam, "Tapi, jika Netherlands ikut kami, tidak ada salahnya juga. Ya, 'kan, Australia?" tanyanya meminta persetujuan Australia. Walaupun Australia tampak tidak senang, toh, ia mengangguk juga.

Indonesia berteriak gembira mengetahui permintaannya dikabulkan. Netherlands tidak tahu ia harus berterima kasih pada Australia atau tidak. Walaupun ia tidak bisa bersikap leluasa kepada Indonesia, setidaknya ia bisa mengawasi Australia sepenuhnya.

* * *

"Nesia… kita mau ke mana?" bisik Netherlands sebelum memasuki helikopter milik Australia.

"Ke Pulau Komodo."

"Pulau Komodo?" Pemuda Belanda itu menatap pemuda Australia yang sedang berbicara kepada pilot helikopternya. "Kupikir dia akan pergi ke Bali…," bisiknya lagi.

"Baiklah…. Tulip, kau bisa duduk di depan," gumam Australia dengan nada memerintah.

Yang dimaksud langsung mengernyitkan tatapannya. "Siapa yang kaubilang 'Tulip', eh?" Netherlands mencoba menahan emosinya.

"Tidak mungkin 'Tulip' itu kutujukan pada Hong Kong, tentu saja aku menyuruhmu. Apa lebih baik aku memanggilmu dengan 'Mariyuana' saja?" ucapnya sambil terkekeh.

Jika Indonesia tidak menahan Netherlands, mungkin wajah Australia sudah diberi cap biru oleh Netherlands.

"Aku tidak mau," jawab Netherlands ambigu.

"Tidak mau dipanggil 'Mariyuana' atau tidak mau duduk di depan?" Kekesalan terdengar jelas dari suara pemuda Australia itu.

"Lebih baik kau memanggilku 'Mariyuana' daripada aku harus duduk di depan." Netherlands memantapkan kalimatnya. Ia kemudian memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Australia terbelalak. "Apa? Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau itu menumpang di helikopterku? Jika bukan karena Nesia, kau tidak akan kuizinkan menyentuh bahkan mencolek helikopterku!" teriaknya. Sayangnya Netherlands hanya bergeming.

Indonesia yang tidak suka melihat pertengkaran di antara kedua pemuda itu, langsung berkata, "Bagaimana jika aku saja yang duduk di depan?"

Kedua pemuda itu menatap Indonesia seakan ia akan bunuh diri setelahnya. Tampak jelas ekspresi ketidaksetujuan dari Netherlands dan Australia.

"Tulip, lebih baik kau menyerah saja! Atau kalau tidak, kau pilih mau duduk di depan atau tidak ikut sama sekali?"

Netherlands mendengus kesal. Ia akhirnya menerima perintah Australia untuk duduk di depan.

"Harap semua memakai _headphone _masing-masing," perintah sang pilot yang langsung dituruti oleh ketiga personifikasi negara itu.

Helikopter pun di-_standby_-kan, Netherlands hanya bisa mencibir dalam bahasa ibunya. Sebelum _take off_, sudah tiga kali Netherlands mengarahkan pandangannya ke belakang. Dengan melihat Indonesia dan Australia yang duduk berdampingan saja, telah cukup untuk membuat wajah Netherlands memanas. Ia ingin secepat mungkin sampai di Pulau Komodo.

Setiap ucapan Australia yang terdengar melalu _headphone_-nya, membuat Netherlands tidak bisa berhenti untuk meremas-remas tangannya, walaupun ucapan itu tidak pernah ditujukan untuknya. Tangannya terasa sangat gatal mendengar suara Australia yang berubah manis ketika berbicara pada Indonesia.

Ingin rasanya ia terjun saja dari helikopter, tetapi tentu saja ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Di samping karena pintu helikopter terkunci rapat, ia jadi tidak bisa mengawasi Australia.

Selama lima jam perjalanan, Netherlands seperti merasakan telinganya mengeluarkan darah. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi lima jam perjalanan pulang nanti, mungkin ia akan mendapati Australia menjadi mayat.

"Sudah lama tidak ke sini," ucap Indonesia gembira. Netherlands dan Australia tanpa sadar tersenyum melihat ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Indonesia. Pilihan Australia sangat tepat untuk mengajaknya ke sini.

_Seharusnya hanya aku saja yang bisa melihat ekspresi menyenangkan itu…._

Australia teringat pada seorang pemuda tinggi yang juga sedang berdiri di sampingnya. Tanpa menatap Netherlands, ia bergumam, "Bau tulip bercampur mariyuana ini sungguh memuakkan."

Australia tidak memedulikan tatapan kematian milik Netherlands. Ia seolah-olah sedang berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Indonesia membalikkan tubuhnya. Lagi-lagi ia disuguhi oleh tatapan milik kedua pemuda Eropa itu saling berlawanan, seperti saat pertama kali mereka datang ke rumahnya enam jam sebelumnya. Indonesia pun menarik masing-masing tangan mereka. Ia menjadi pembatas antara Netherlands dan Australia.

"Lebih baik kita ke mana dulu?" tanya Indonesia kepada kedua pemuda berdarah Eropa itu.

Australia dengan sigap langsung menjawab, "Terserah Nesia. Asalkan Nesia senang, aku juga turut senang."

Kedutan di kening Netherlands mulai kelihatan. Indonesia hanya membalas ucapan Australia dengan tawa renyahnya.

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali menemui salah satu hewan peliharaanku. Bagaimana kalau kita melihatnya?" Indonesia meminta persetujuan kedua pemuda itu, walaupun ia tahu mereka tidak akan menolak.

"Tidak masalah," balas Netherlands. Australia kali ini tampak setuju dengan perkataan Netherlands, tetapi ini tidak bisa menjadi sebuah jaminan kedamaian di antara kedua belah pihak.

Dengan seketika, Indonesia menarik mereka berdua. Mereka berdua mengikuti langkah Indonesia yang semakin cepat, ia seakan-akan seperti dikejar-kejar sesuatu.

Mereka memasuki sebuah taman nasional yang baru diketahui bernama Taman Nasional Komodo. Tentu saja mereka berdua telah menduga bahwa hewan peliharaan Indonesia adalah sejenis kadal besar yang bernama komodo.

Indonesia memanggil nama sang komodo peliharaan. Netherlands dan Australia menunggu dengan gelisah. Komodo berada di mana-mana.

"Ora!" teriaknya dengan senang setelah melihat komodo yang dimaksud.

Seekor komodo kecil—sebesar biawak—muncul dari arah semak-semak. Indonesia mendekati sang komodo yang bernama Ora itu lalu memeluknya. Netherlands dan Australia berhasil dibuat ternganga oleh sikapnya.

"Nesia, itu berbahaya!" teriak kedua pemuda itu serentak. Mereka tidak pernah sedikit pun berpikir kalau Indonesia—yang tampak begitu manis—akan berani memeluknya.

"Hahaha… tidak apa-apa. Ora sudah jinak, kok. Lagian dia masih kecil," tawa Indonesia melihat ekspresi panik Netherlands dan Australia. Mereka berdua menghela napas lega, meskipun rasa ngeri masih tetap menaungi mereka.

Setelah beberapa jam terus bertahan di antara kerumunan komodo, akhirnya Indonesia memutuskan untuk menyudahi pertemuannya dengan komodo peliharaannya. Namun, ia tampak tidak ingin cepat-cepat meninggalkan Ora.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

Netherlands mencoba meyakinkan wanita yang tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Ora. Ia mencoba mengambil kesempatan dengan mengelus rambut Indonesia. Australia dengan secepat kilat langsung menampik tangan Netherlands sebelum mendarat di rambut Indonesia.

"Jangan melakukan hal yang tidak kusukai di depanku, Tulip…," bisiknya mengancam.

"Benar juga. Petugas di sini pasti akan merawatnya dengan baik. Bagaimana kalau kita ke tempat lain saja?"

Perkataan Indonesia mendapat persetujuan dari Netherlands dan Australia secara bersamaan.

Mereka bertiga melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat wisata lain yang ada di Pulau Komodo. Dan tujuan terakhir mereka adalah rumah makan tradisional, sebelum mereka benar-benar meninggalkan Pulau Komodo. Perut mereka begitu kosong hingga makanan apapun yang masuk ke mulut tidak akan menjadi masalah besar. Terakhir kali mereka selesai makan ketika meninggalkan Taman Nasional Komodo.

Malam telah menyapa, saatnya mereka untuk pulang. Netherlands tetap besikeras untuk duduk di belakang bersama Indonesia, tentu saja hal ini mendapat tolakan keras dari pemuda Australia yang jelas-jelas menampakkan tampang tak bersahabatnya.

Kali ini Indonesia mendengus kesal. "Lebih baik kita bertiga duduk di belakang saja!" ujarnya agak memekik. Ia tak mengerti mengapa mereka tidak bisa akur. Tentu saja penyebabnya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi, Nesia…," Australia memperlihatkan wajah kecewanya. "Ti—"

"Kalau begitu, kalian saja yang pulang duluan! Aku akan pulang sendirian!" lanjutnya tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Australia untuk menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Tangannya terlipat di bawah dadanya.

Kedua pemuda bermata hijau itu terkejut mendengar pernyataan Indonesia yang tiba-tiba.

Sebelum Indonesia melangkah pergi, Australia berkata dengan hati-hati, "Ba-baiklah, Nesia. Kita akan duduk bertiga di belakang."

Akhirnya, Australia setuju dengan Indonesia. Senyum kemenangan tampak jelas pada bibir Netherlands. Untung saja Australia tidak melihat senyumannya.

Malam semakin larut. Netherlands dan Australia sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata mereka. Rasa kantuk seakan tidak pernah menyapa mereka. Indonesia telah tertidur sejak tadi. Masing-masing tangannya digenggam oleh Netherlands dan Australia. Tapi genggaman Netherlands tidak cukup untuk membuat dirinya tenang. Indonesia tertidur dengan kepalanya yang disandarkan pada bahu Australia. Melihatnya saja membuat Netherlands ingin menikam Australia.

Pemuda penyuka kelinci itu ingin sekali menarik Indonesia dari Australia, tapi jika melihat Indonesia yang masih tertidur, ia lebih memilih membuka paksa pintu helikopter lalu terjun bebas daripada harus membangunkan Indonesia. Sungguh dilema yang menyakitkan.

Di sisi lain, wajah Australia tampak merona—walaupun tidak terlalu jelas—melihat Indonesia tertidur dengan pulas di bahunya. Ia menyesal telah membuat janji pada hari di mana Netherlands datang ke rumah Indonesia. Jika tidak ada Netherlands, ia mungkin telah melakukan hal lain pada Indonesia.

"Hmmm… jangan berpikir macam-macam, Koala Keparat…!" bisik Netherlands dengan nada mengancam sambil mengacungkan tinjunya. Australia tidak acuh terhadapnya seolah-olah Netherland hanyalah setangkai tulip liar.

_**Owaru, Fin, Tamat-**_

_**

* * *

**_

**(Ending Song: Satellite by Lena Meyer)**

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Weirdo project part 2 has finished! Sebenarnya ingin membuat AusxNesia, tapi saat lagi mencari artikel tentang hubungan antara Australia dan Indonesia, saya menemukan artikel lain tentang hubungan buruk antara Australia dan Netherlands saat PD II. Akhirnya jadilah fict ini. Padahal saya sama sekali tidak ada niat membuat fict beginian, tapi, ya sudahlah, imajinasi saya terlalu liar untuk bisa dijinakkan (walaupun masih bisa dikendalikan). **

**Walaupun Australia bukan termasuk Eropa, tetapi dia bisa digolongkan kelompok Eropa (?). Pada saat PD II, banyak narapidana dari Inggris (kalau tidak salah) yang diungsikan ke Australia. Ini kata teman saya, maaf jika salah.**

**Ora (komodonya Indonesia) diambil dari bahasa daerah setempat yang menyebut komodo dengan 'ora'.**


End file.
